1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making a plurality of tests for the integrated circuit as a device-to-be-tested by executing a test program prepared corresponding to each test and producing a test result for each device-to-be-tested to an automatic selector for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to test an integrated circuit, a testing apparatus tests the integrated circuit under a testing condition set for the integrated circuit using a testing program. On the basis of the testing result, an automatic selector connected to the testing apparatus selects the integrated circuit.
Now referring to FIG. 4, an explanation will be given of a conventional integrated-circuit testing method. In step 80, a testing program is executed. In step 82, when the execution of the testing program is completed, the test result is set for each of devices to be tested. In step 84, the set test result for each device to be tested is sent to an automatic sorter. In step 86, the devices to be tested are brought out from the integrated-circuit testing apparatus and are moved to the automatic selector. The automatic selector classifies the devices to be tested on the basis of the test result (data) supplied from the integrated circuit apparatus in step 84 and store them.
However, in the above conventional IC testing method, the test is completed when a single test, i.e. a single testing program has been executed, and the test result is sent to the automatic selector. Therefore, in order to make plural tests, tests according to the plural programs must be executed individually.
In view of such a circumstance, the present invention has been accomplished, an object of the present invention is to provide an IC testing method and apparatus which can send a final test result to an automatic selector after a plurality of kinds of testing programs have been executed without bringing devices to be tested out of the test apparatus whenever each test has been completed.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for testing integrated circuits which making a plurality of kinds of tests for the integrated circuits (ICs) which are devices-to-be-tested by executing a plurality of programs prepared corresponding to the plurality of kinds of tests to send test results for each device to an automatic sorter, is characterized by comprising the steps of temporarily storing the test results whenever execution of each testing program has been completed, synthesizing all the test results when execution of all the testing programs have been completed to set a final test result for each device to be tested, and sending the final result for each device to the automatic sorter.
Therefore, according to the first aspect of the present invention, a final test result can be sent to the automatic sorter after a plurality of kinds of testing programs have been executed without bringing out devices to be tested whenever each test has been completed.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method which a plurality of programs prepared corresponding to the plurality of kinds of tests are executed, and test results set for each device are sent to an automatic sorter, and the method is characterized by comprising the steps of: previously designating testing programs to be executed of the plurality of testing programs, temporarily storing the test results whenever execution of each designated testing program has been completed, synthesizing all the test results when execution of all the designated testing programs have been completed to set a final test result for each device to be tested, and sending the final result for each device to the automatic sorter.
Therefore, according to the second aspect of the present invention, a final test result can be sent to the automatic sorter after programs designated to be executed of the plurality of kinds of testing programs have been executed without bringing out devices to be tested whenever each test has been completed.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provide an apparatus for testing integrated circuits which making a plurality of kinds of tests for the integrated circuits (ICs) which are devices-to-be-tested by executing a plurality of programs prepared corresponding to a plurality of kinds of tests to send test results for each device to an automatic sorter, the apparatus comprising: a control section including storage means for storing the plurality of testing programs corresponding to the plurality of tests, and transfer control means for transferring the plurality of testing programs on the basis of an control command; and an IC testing section including a first storage means in which the testing programs transferred from the transfer control means are stored, a second storage means in which the test results are temporarily stored, and a processing means for temporarily storing the test results in the second storage means whenever execution of each testing program has been completed, synthesizing all the test results when execution of all the testing programs have been completed to set a final test result for each device to be tested, and sending the final result for each device to the automatic sorter.
Therefore, according to a third aspect of the present invention, a final test result can be sent to the automatic sorter after a plurality of kinds of testing programs have been executed without bringing out devices to be tested whenever each test has been completed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for testing integrated circuits which making a plurality of kinds of tests for the integrated circuits (ICs) which are devices-to-be-tested by executing a plurality of programs prepared corresponding to the plurality of kinds of tests to send test results for each device to an automatic sorter, the apparatus comprises a control section including storage means for storing the plurality of testing programs corresponding to the plurality of tests, and transfer control means for transferring the plurality of testing programs on the basis of an control command; and an IC testing section including a first storage means in which the testing programs transferred from the transfer control means are stored, a second storage means in which the test results are temporarily stored, and a processing means for executing the plurality of testing programs on the basis of evaluation of a flag previously set for each of the plurality of testing programs and indicative of whether or not each the testing programs should be executed, temporarily storing the test results in the second storage means whenever execution of each testing program has been completed, synthesizing all the test results when execution of all the testing programs have been completed to set a final test result for each device to be tested, and sending the final result for each device to the automatic sorter.
Therefore, according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a final test result can be sent to the automatic sorter after programs designated to be executed of the plurality of kinds of testing programs have been executed without bringing out devices to be tested whenever each test has been completed.